Finnegan Wakefield
| birth_place = Bury St Edmunds, Suffolk, England | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Sacramento, California, United States | family = Faye Wakefield (sister) | billed = Bury St Edmunds, Suffolk, England | trainer = Johnny Rivers Larry Blackwell Faye Wakefield OLYMPUS-FS Fighter Factory | website= | debut = December 2016 | retired = }} Finnegan Wakefield is a British professional wrestler currently working for Omega Wrestling Alliance where he was the inaugural OWA World Champion, holding it for days with 6 defenses. He also is working as a freelancer for FUSION GATE Pro-Wrestling. He was formerly signed to Elite Answers Wrestling where he is a former EAW New Breed Champion, holding it for 168 days with 4 defenses, the second longest tenure as New Breed Champion in company history behind Jamie O'Hara. He also worked briefly for REVOLT! Pro Combat. Pro-Wrestling Career: Elite Answers Wrestling: EAW Dynasty (December 2016 - July 2017): On December 2nd, 2016, it was announced that Finnegan Wakefield had signed a contract with Elite Answers Wrestling and been signed to the Dynasty brand. On December 10, Finnegan defeated Agustin Gates to win his first match with the promotion. On December 23rd, Finnegan would be entered into a 15-Man Battle Royal to determine a #1 Contender for the EAW New Breed Championship where he would be the runner-up, being eliminated by the winner of the match, Lars Grier. On January 13th, 2017, Finnegan would defeat Victor King by debuting the Nebula II, showing some new found aggression. On January 20th, Finnegan and Kelly Hackenschmidt announced their intentions to enter the tag team division. On February 2nd, Finnegan Wakefield and Kelly Hackenschmidt debuted their team name, The Knights of the Dawning (The Knights for short), where they defeated Shaker Jones & JML. On February 18th, Wakefield defeated Naheem Bogard. Later that night he'd accompany Kelly Hackenschmidt to his match with Drake Jaeger, preventing him from running away, however, was unable to prevent him from running away a second time, using his Harem to block him off, allowing Kelly to win by count-out. On March 3rd, Finnegan would defeat Mongoose McQueen. On March 11th, The Knights were unable to win the EAW Unified Tag Team Championships, being defeated by The High Rollerz in a Glass Tables match. On March 24th, Finnegan defeated El Irónico. On March 31st, Finnegan was unable to obtain a shot at the New Breed Championship, after Chris Paradise pinned Target Smile in a Fatal-4 way match. That same night, He and Kelly Hackenschmidt would draw entries into the Grand Rampage match. On April 16th, Finnegan Wakefield would enter the Grand Rampage match, eliminating Nobi before being eliminated by Nasir Moore. On April 21st, Finnegan Wakefield and Kelly Hackenschmidt announced the temporary dissolving of the Knights of the Dawning, both sighting a focus on singles competition for the time being. In an online interview with Combat Sports UK, Finnegan stated that the lack of tag team competition on Dynasty caused them to just be standing around with hands in pockets, and thought it was a necessary step for the two's careers, albeit a tough decision to make. On that same day, Finnegan Wakefield was able to defeat New Breed Champion Lucas Johnson by countering the F5 into a pinfall. On May 5th, Finnegan faced Target Smiles in a match, only for it to be called a draw after the referee called both shoulders on the mat following an Andromeda. On May 19th, Finnegan Wakefield was the first eliminated in a fatal 4-way match, being eliminated by Cage. The match was won by Target Smiles. On May 26th, Finnegan interrupted Lucas Johnson challenging him for the EAW New Breed Championship, later confirmed to be an Ultimate X match at Pain For Pride X. confirmed to be an Ultimate X match at Pain For Pride X. on June 2nd, a match scheduled between Wakefield and Moongoose McQueen ended in a no contest after Johnson attacked Wakefield backstage, rendering him unable to compete in the Ultimate X qualifier. Due to the attack, both Wakefield and McQueen were entered into the match. On June 10th, Moongoose McQueen and Finnegan Wakefield defeated Chris Elite and Lucas Johnson in a prelude to Ultimate X. On June 16th, Finnegan Wakefield defeated Chris Elite. On June 17th, Wakefield, Elite, Moongoose & Johnson were defeated by Tarah Nova, Solomen Caine, Target Smiles & Ryan Marx, Finnegan being pinned by Marx after the Ivory Tower. At Pain For Pride X, Finnegan failed to capture the New Breed Championship in Ultimate X, losing to Moongoose McQueen. EAW Voltage (July 2017 - April 2018): On July 1st, 2017, Finnegan Wakefield was drafted to Voltage. On July 9th, Finnegan challenged Moongoose McQueen to a New Breed Championship match, which would be accepted. On July 16th, Finnegan wrestled in his first main event and singles championship match against Moongoose McQueen for the New Breed Championship at NEO: Uprising, which would end with McQueen using the ropes to pin Finnegan. On July 19th, Finnegan was announced to be a participant of NEO's EVO Series as a member of A Block. On July 23rd, Finnegan made his Voltage In-Ring debut defeated Shaker Jones by submission. On July 26th, Finnegan defeated Reginald Dampshaw III in his first match in the EVO Series. On July 30th, Finnegan was defeated by TLA. On August 6th, Finnegan Wakefield defeated Carson Ramsay. On August 9th, Finnegan defeated Aka Manah in their second match in the EVO series, in quick fashion. On August 13th, Finnegan along with Lars Grier and El Ironico would be selected to join team Keelan at Territorial Invasion. That same night, Finnegan and El Ironico would defeat El Landerson and Shaker Jones. On August 23rd, Finnegan defeated Badaru Jamba by submission. On August 26th, Finnegan, El Ironico, Lars Grier & Keelan Cetinich defeated Carlos Rosso, Cody Marshall, Moongoose McQueen & Apocalypse Diemos in a 4-on-4 30 Minute Ironman Tag Team match. With Lars securing the winning fall, he would receive a special opportunity. On September 1st, Finnegan was defeated by Reginald Dampshaw III in the semi-finals of the EVO Series, ultimately eliminating him from the tournament. Following the result, Finnegan released a public statement that he'll be announcing his departure from NEO on the September 9th event, however, this was postponed due to Lioncross asking Finnegan to have a match with Lance Hart on the September 13th edition of NEO. On September 2nd, Finnegan and El Ironico defeated Moongoose McQueen & Nobi to advance to the second round of the Tag Team Grand Prix. On September 3rd, Finnegan would suffer his first submission loss in EAW against Amadeus in a Hardcore match with a barbed wire assisted Calf Crusher. Later that night, Finnegan would interrupt a mockery New Breed Championship match between Moongoose McQueen and his brother Shimmer, challenging him to a rematch for the title. On September 8th, Finnegan and Ironico defeated Stark & Darkane to advance to the semifinals of the Tag Team Grand Prix. On September 10th, Finnegan would defeat Harvey Yorke. Earlier in the night, he confronted Moongoose McQueen following his loss to Carlos Rosso, telling him their match at Ground Zero for the New Breed Championship will be a Ladder match. On September 13th, Finnegan defeated Lance Hart to retain Lioncross' job and simultaneously have Lance Hart fired. This decision was ultimately overturned by new Commissioner Ashten Cross who sent Lance Hart over to Showdown instead. On September 15th, Finnegan and El Ironico defeated Eclipse & Alexis Diemos to advance to the finals of the Tag Team Grand Prix. On September 17th, Finnegan defeated Moongoose McQueen in a Ladder match to become EAW New Breed Champion. On September 20th, Finnegan was successful in his first defense of the New Breed Championship against Brayden Wolfe. On September 24th, Finnegan learned that his second defense would be against his We Are The Bollocks teammate El Ironico as ordered by Voltage General Manager Kenny Drake. On October 1st, Finnegan and Ironico would defeat Nightmares Jon McAdams & Solomon Caine. Finnegan was quietly removed from the NEO roster shortly after. On October 8th, Finnegan made his second defense of the New Breed Championship against El Ironico, despite Cameron Ella Ava's attempt at interference. Following the match, Ironico and Finnegan embraced, symbolizing there were no hard feelings between the two. On October 15th, Finnegan would save Ironico from having his mask removed by Nathan Fiora. Later that night, Finnegan was defeated by Lars Grier. Following the match, he was attacked and verbally ran down by Cameron Ella Ava and Heart Break Gal before Ironico made the save. On October 22nd, in a match with constant interference from Heart Break Gal, Finnegan Wakefield was disqualified in his match against Cameron Ella Ava after El Ironico hit Cameron with a Super Kick. Following the match, We Are The Bollocks stood tall as they sent Di Consentes into retreat. On November 4th, We Are The Bollocks were defeated in the Tag Team Grand Prix finals by Cameron Ella Ava & Heart Break Gal. On November 12th, We Are The Bollocks defeated new-comers Ryan Wilson & Azrael. Later, it was announced that Finnegan would make his third defense of the New Breed Championship against Jon McAdams at Shock Value in a Blackout match. On November 19th, Finnegan, Keelan Cetinich and Chris Elite defeated Jamie O'Hara, Jon McAdams & Lars Grier in a Six-man Tag Team match. On November 26th, the Blackout match between Finnegan and Jon McAdams ended in a draw after both men fell into the electrical equipment, Finnegan retaining the title as a result. On December 3rd, Finnegan would request a Triple Threat match with #1 Contender Harvey Yorke and Jon McAdams for the New Breed Championship from General Manager Kenny Drake, which would be approved and set to take place on December 24th. On December 10th, Finnegan was defeated by EAW World Heavyweight Champion Jamie O'Hara after a valiant effort. On December 20th, Finnegan and Maddox Ayres went to a no-contest after a double count out. On December 24th, Finnegan made his third defense of the New Breed Championship against Jon McAdams and Harvey Yorke in a Triple Threat match. On December 30th, Finnegan was defeated by Devan Dubian. On January 14th, 2018, Finnegan defeated The Revenant. On January 21st, Finnegan was defeated by Ryan Marx. Weeks of back and forth turmoil with Revenant over the New Breed Championship culminated on February 18th, where Finnegan would defeat Revenant in a Steel Cage match to make his fourth defense of the championship. On March 4th, Finnegan would lose the New Breed championship to Nathan Fiora in his fifth defense after an attack with the ring bell, ending his reign at 168 days. On March 11th, Finnegan would defeat Ahren Fournier, Carlos Rosso & The Revenant in a Fatal 4-Way match to become the #1 contender for the EAW World Heavyweight Championship at Grand Rampage. On March 18th, Finnegan defeated Mstislav. On April 1st, Finnegan unsuccessfully challenged Chris Elite for the EAW World Heavyweight Championship. This would be his final match with the promotion as he would be apart of a mass exodus from the promotion to form Omega Wrestling Alliance. REVOLT! Pro Combat (December 2017 - February 2018): On December 30th, 2017, Finnegan Wakefield, along with representatives of both Elite Answers Wrestling and the newly founded REVOLT! Pro Combat held a press conference to announce that he had signed a dual contract with both promotions. On January 13th, 2018, Finnegan would team with Maximus Grier to defeat the team of Christopher Orion and Kirk Matthews in quick fashion. In that match, Finnegan didn't even have to get involved as Griers Black Swan Lock was the first move of the match and the last. Later that day, it was announced that Finnegan would be participating in a tournament to crown the inaugural REVOLT! Welterweight Champion. On January 20th, Finnegan swiftly defeated Oliver in the first round of the tournament. On January 28th, Finnegan was defeated by Maximus Grier in the quarter-finals. On February 1st, Finnegan asked for his release from the company which was granted, though they would later claim he was fired following his part in the EAW exodus, which he wasn't. Omega Wrestling Alliance (April 2018 - present): On April 2nd, Finnegan announced by social media that he had signed with newly launching promotion Omega Wrestling Alliance. At their first show on April 15th, Finnegan defeated Carson Ramsay to qualify for the Fatal 4-Way match to crown the inaugural OWA World Heavyweight Champion. On April 22nd, Finnegan, McAdams, Callihan and Vedder got into an altercation that culminated with Finnegan visibly tapping out Vedder with the Wakefield Special III. On April 29th, Finnegan and Keelan would have a confrontation at a local bar with Keelan proposing that they co-exist and eliminate McAdams and Vedder from the equation so the two could duke it out for the title. Finnegan ultimately distrusted his former ally, but the two co-existed to deal with a drunken patron who was starting trouble with them, putting an alliance between them into question. On May 6th, Finnegan would team with both Keelan Callihan and Jon McAdams to face CM Nas, Miltiades and Jacob Senn in a 6-man tag team match that would end in a no-contest after both sides broke out into a brawl. On May 13th, Finnegan would defeat Jon McAdams, Chase Vedder & Keelan Callihan in an elimination Fatal 4-Way match to become the inaugural OWA World Heavyweight Champion. On May 20th, Finnegan would make his first appearance as champion, only to be interrupted by Keelan who was at first confrontational before making the recent events personal to the point Finnegan offered him a title match. The two would shake hands on it, with Finnegan making the promise that if Keelan stabs him in the back or betrays his trust, he'll regret it, solidifying the match to take place at the Game Over event. On June 10th, Finnegan made his first successful defense of the OWA World Championship after defeating Keelan Callihan. Following the match, the former friends embraced with Keelan signalling that he was retiring after leaving his boots on the stage. On June 23rd, Finnegan would make an appearance at a Strong Style Wrestling event where he would issue an open challenger to anyone on the SSW roster in a match for the OWA World Championship at Budokai Tenkaichi. The challenge was accepted by new-comer and newest member of The Phantom Troupe, Maelstrom, who attack Finnegan. On June 30th, Finnegan made his second successful defense of the OWA World Championship against Maelstrom. On July 29th, Finnegan defeated Isaac Thornton in his third defense of the OWA World Championship. On August 5th, Finnegan defeated Kai Stevens by submission. On August 12th, Finnegan hand-selected his next challenger in Scotty Adams. On August 19th, Scotty Adams and Finnegan Wakefield defeated Wolvesden's Kenny Drake and Nate Cage. On September 23rd, Finnegan defeated Scotty Adams in his fourth defense of the OWA World Championship. On October 22nd, Finnegan was defeated by SSW Puroresu Heavyweight Champion Jaydane Pendragon following interference from Scotty Adams and Issac Thornton. Finnegan would make his fifth defense of the OWA World Championship against the returning Nico Borg at the Curtain Call event. On January 6th, Finnegan made his sixth defense of the OWA World Championship in a 2-out-of-3 Falls match against Jon McAdams. He was set to defend his title against Layne Kurobane at Clash of the Titans, however, it was announced on January 27th that Finnegan had to resign from the promotion due to personal problems, relinquishing the OWA World Championship, ending his reign at 259 days. On July 29th, after a 6-month sabbatical from the company, Finnegan would return to confront Keelan Callihan at Boiling Point 2019 after he defeated CM Nas. He would make his in-ring return on the August 11 episode of Kingdom, defeating the Wild Boys with CM Nas, winning by submission. Following the match, he was jumped by Miltiades. He went on to compete in the OWA Challenge Cup, going undefeated in the group stage defeating Christopher Sabertooth, Moongoose McQueen, JD Damon & Kenneth Ishikari with a time limit draw with Miltiades making them the co-winners of B-block. Later, it was stated Miltiades jumped Wakefield so he could break the former fighting spirit of Wakefield. On September 8th, Finnegan defeated Kyle by count-out and was attacked by Miltiades. On September 20th, Finnegan defeated Miltiades to gain vengeance for the past attacks. On November 3rd, Finnegan would be defeated by Christopher Sabertooth. FUSION GATE Pro-Wrestling (2019): Following his departure from OWA, Finnegan Wakefield would make his debut for Japanese promotion, FUSION GATE Pro-Wrestling as the surprise partner of Shinji Tanizaki to defeat DESPERADOS members Dohzi and Nighthawk on April 14th. Following this, Finnegan in a post-match promo would state he had come to FUSION GATE through connections with former Shoot Nation affiliate Masanori Kawada to help guide his pupil Tanizaki and would be entering the Battle FUSION Tag League with him, the team christened as the Radical Dreamers. They would advance to the finals of the Tag League with 7 points before defeating Keiya Akayama and GORO Kusanagi to win the tournament. They would go on to defeat Yo-Yo Tanaka & Go-Go Fujimoto of Burning Hearts to claim the Dream Team Championships on May 13th, both being offered spots in the faction following the match, which they would accept. They would make their first defense of the Dream Team Championships on June 9th, defeating Masakazu and Watari. They would make their second defense of the titles against Dohzi and Nighthawk before Nighthawk left the DESPERADOS faction. During the month of July, Finnegan would participate in the King of Fighters single-elimination tournament. He would pin KO-I BraveHeart Champion Kyosuke Higachi in the first-round, but would be eliminated by Gendo Moriguchi in the second-round. Finnegan would receive a match for the BraveHeart Championship on July 27th, unable to defeat Kyosuke Higachi. On August 12th, Radical Dreamers would make their third defense of the Dream Team Championships against Hayato Sekishima and Masakazu. On August 30th, Radical Dreamers made their forth defense against GORO Kusanagi and Keiya Akayama. On September 18th, Radical Dreamers failed in their fifth defense of the Dream Team Championships against YO! YO! Tanaka and Go Go Fujimoto. Other ventures: On September 7th, Finnegan was announced to be apart of the Curtain Call event in November by the events twitter account. It was later announced he'd be facing Nico Borg. After negotiations with the event hosts and OWA, Finnegan convinced all parties to agree to put the OWA World Championship on the line. He would win the match by submission. He would compete in a freelance gig on September 5th, 2019 defeating Stacy DeVille by submission at Izzy Van Doren's Pro-Wrestling produce. Mixed Martial Arts career: | birth_place = Bury St Edmunds, Suffolk, England | other_names = | nationality = English | height = 6 ft 0 in (1.83 m) | weight = 187 lb (85 kg) | division = Middleweight | team = Catch Sports Pro-Wrestling Academy | style = Catch Wrestling, Judo, Kick-boxing | years active = 2018 - | total fights = 3 | wins = 3 | w_by_knockout = 3 | w_by_submission = | w_by_decision = | losses = 0 | l_by_knockout = | l_by_submission = | l_by_decision = | draws = }} On December 31st, 2018, Finnegan entered his first MMA competition with the Bridgetown Kumite. He would defeat Skull Kid 1 in the second round with a Roundhouse Kick walkaway knock out. He would defeat Dusty Douglas later in the tournament with a liver kick TKO in the first round. He would go on to win the Male bracket of the Kumite by defeating Cosmo Cooper with a series of leg kicks for a TKO victory in the second round, claiming his first MMA trophy in the process. Other Media Appearances: Films: Finnegan made his movie debut on the 2018 Netflix original film "On the Downside", an American Pie style comedy film playing the supporting role of Chet Billington, a stereotypical polite Englishman. Later that year, Finnegan was cast in another Netflix original film "Purgatory", a psychological horror flick which saw him as the main protagonist, David King. The filming process lasted through October and early November while Finnegan was OWA World Champion, and contractually agreed to only wrestle for title matches until the filming was finished in mid-December so that he wouldn't be injured during production. Sporadic Media: In 2017, Finnegan would be apart of original programming for the EAW Network. His first appearance would be on Prank'd, a hidden camera-practical joke reality program named in homage to Punk'd. He would later appear on Mic Check, an improvisational comedy sketch show, where he would be a reoccurring member of the cast. On July 24th, he would appear on Home Sweet Home, a guided tour show through Finnegan's hometown of Bury St. Edmund as well as his household. On September 25th, he would appear on the sports panel show Playmakers. He would be scheduled to appear on Haunting The Elite, a paranormal reality show in a similar fashion to Ghost Hunters but the episode never aired following his release from EAW. Finnegan also made an appearance on the radio show Frightful Readings on 34.5 Radio FM where he would do a guest narrative reading of H.P. Lovecraft's The Shadow over Innsmouth. In 2018, Finnegan would be cast in the Netflix original series Payday as a recurring supporting character named Caleb Salis. He would also be cast in the Netflix and OWA Network crossover Swish as Ray "Zero" Broderick. Finnegan would receive his first leading role in Honor Among Theives playing Timothy Boyce. Filmography Personal life: Finnegan Wakefield has two siblings in the wrestling industry, his older sister and trainer Faye Wakefield and his older brother Maxwell Wakefield. Finnegan is close friends with Keelan Callihan, Tarah Nova, Aria Jaxon & Heart Break Gal. He was also close friends with Brody Sparks before her untimely passing. In early October 2017, it was revealed Finnegan entered a relationship with American freelance wrestler Mia Marie Vega. The two would maintain their relationship long-distance as they were both traveling separately. They ultimately decided to separate in mid-March 2018, both sides stating that they remain close friends. He soon started dating American wrestler Savannah Andrews, better known as Savannah Sunshine but they broke up in early October after she rekindled feelings for the father of her child. In August 2017, Finnegan relocated to Sacramento, California where he would start training at Larry Blackwell's Catch Sports Pro-Wrestling Academy. He would also start training at Don Faulkner's OLYMPUS-FS Fighter Factory in early 2018. Wakefield is an avid fan of video games, citing Metal Gear Solid, Silent Hill and Resident Evil among his favorite franchises. He has a fascination with the psychological horror genre with his love of the Silent Hill series as well as the 1990 film Jacob's Ladder, which he has stated is his favorite movie. He is also an avid fan of musical bands such as the Arctic Monkeys, Nirvana, Oasis and various independent bands of a similar style. Wakefield commented on his choice of Oasis's "Morning Glory" as his theme song in an interview with "Another Music Vlog, Yeah?" stating "in his earliest memories, can remember hearing that song. It was a song that made him remember where he came from and how far he has come since then. It felt only natural to make it the song that plays when he is walking down the ramp, living the dream." In Wrestling: *'Finishing moves:' **''Andromeda/Kings Road'' (Bridging full nelson suplex; sometimes half nelson) **''Nebula'' (Octopus stretch; used as a signature thereafter) **''Vae Victis'' (Bicycle Punt Kick) – 2017 - present **''Wakefield Special III'' (Seated bridging double chickenwing; innovated) **''Wakefield Special IV'' (STF Dragon Sleeper) *'Signature moves:' **''Air Raid'' (Diving Double Foot Stomp, sometimes to the back or from the Tree of Woe position) **Baseball slide evasion **Bridging Sharpshooter **Catching single-leg takedown to a leapfrogging opponent **Cravate trap shin kicks **Double underhook shoulderbreaker **Dragon Collar (Seated Stretch Muffler) **Dragon Screw **''Dreaming in Dog Years'' (Firemans Carry dropped into a Pele Kick) **''Feuer Frei'' (Springboard European Uppercut) - Adopted from Lannister **Fujiwara Armbar, sometimes by catching a diving opponent **''Goodbye Euphoria'' (Running single leg dropkick to the face of a kneeling opponent or to the side of a cornered opponents head) **''Goliath Birdeater'' (Straight jacket triangle choke while trapping the opponent's legs) **High-angle Michinoku Driver II **Inazuma Leg Lariat **Ippon Seoi Nage (Judo Throw flash pin, sometimes into a juji-gatami) **Juji-gatame, sometimes rolling, sometimes from the top rope or catching a diving opponent **Multiple Suplex variations: ***''Catchpoint Suplex'' (Wrist-Clutch Exploder Suplex, sometimes from the top rope, into the corner, and rarely to the outside) ***Double Underhook ***Fisherman ***German, occasionally transitioned from an O'Connor Roll) ***Half Hatch ***''Millenium Suplex II'' (Leg Hook Belly-to-Back) ***Northern Lights ***Snap **''Nirvana'' (Cobra clutch Bicycle Knee to the back of an opponents head) **Package knee breaker **''Penalty kick'' (Running kick to the chest of a seated or kneeling opponent, sometimes to the arm of handspringing opponents) **Pele kick, sometimes to the arm or opponent on the top rope. **Rolling knee bar **Rope-assisted gammengiri **Roundhouse kick, also does to a kneeling opponent, occasionally feinted into a leg sweep **''Skeleton Key Lock'' (Headscissor Kimura Lock) **Suicide Dive **Surfboard knee breaker **''TORA Driver'' (Tiger driver) **''Wakefield Special I'' (Bridging double chickenwing) - Adopted from his brother **''Wakefield Special II'' (Lotus lock) - Adopted from his sister *'With Kelly Hackenschmidt' **'Double team signature moves' ***''That Wanker's Dead!'' (John Woo Dropkick (Hackenschmidt) / Release German Suplex into the corner (Wakefield) combination) ***''Hangman's Stomp'' (Romero special by Wakefield followed by a dropkick to the ribs by Hackenschmidt) ***''Commonwealth Clash'' (Soccer kick to the chest of a seated opponent (Wakefield) / Roundhouse kick to the back of the head (Hackenschmidt) combination) **'Double team finishing moves' ***''Andromeda Strain'' (Bridging Dragon Suplex (Wakefield) / Diving Blockbuster Neckbreaker (Hackenschmidt) combination) ***''Gridlock I'' (Bridging Reverse Chinlock (Hackenschmidt) / Bridging Double Chickenwing (Wakefield) combination) *'With El Ironico' **'Double team signature moves' *** Assisted Avalanche Monkey Flip **'Double team finishing moves' ***''A Shot of Bother'' (Wheelbarrow assisted Double Underhook DDT (Ironico) followed by an Andromeda (Wakefield)) ***''Oasis Driver'' (Springboarded assist (Ironico) Vertical Drop Falcon Arrow (Wakefield)) * Nicknames: **British Wrestling Trueborn (December 2016 - August 2017) **Wrestling Artist (January 2017 - present) **"Sir" Finnegan Wakefield (February 2017 - April 2017; used as a member of The Knights of the Dawning) **The Last of the Time Lords (Used at Pain for Pride X) **The Young Elitist of Catch Wrestling **Wrestling's Prodigal Son **The New School Catch Elitist * Entrance Themes: ** "Morning Glory" by Oasis ** "Morning Glory" by Oasis ("Metal Who" by Exilea intro) - PFPX Theme ** "Cry Thunder" by Dragonforce (as a member of The Knights of the Dawning) ** "Let's Dance to Joy Division" by The Wombats (as a member of We Are The Bollocks) ** "Evolution: Entering The New World (Wakefield Mix)" by Fear, and Loathing in Las Vegas ** "Underdog" by Kasabian (used on the independent circuit) ** "Cruel Angels Thesis" by Yoko Takahashi (used as a member of Radical Dreamers) Championships and accomplishments: * Omega Wrestling Alliance: **OWA World Championship (1 time) **Omega Weekly Awards: ***Alpha of the Week (May 18th, 2018) ***Alpha of the Week (July 9th, 2018) ***Match of the Week vs. Maelstrom (July 9th, 2018) ***Promoer of the Week (August 9th, 2018 ***Alpha of the Week (September 26th, 2018) * FUSION GATE Pro-Wrestling: ** FUSION GATE Dream Team Championships (1 time, current) - with Shinji Tanizaki ** Battle FUSION Tag League (2019) - with Shinji Tanizaki * Elite Answers Wrestling: **EAW New Breed Championship (1 time) **Tag Team Grand Prix Finalist (2017) - with El Irónico **End of the Year Awards: ***Next Up in 2018 (Nominee) ***Tag Team of the Year (with El Irónico; Nominee) ***Shocking Moment of the Year (Shock Value Pitfall with Jon McAdams; Nominee) **Most Valuable Elitist Awards: ***MVE #73 Rising Star of the Week (December 23rd, 2016) ***MVE #90 Promoer of the Week with other Grand Rampage participants (April 20th, 2017) ***MVE #90 Match of the Week; Grand Rampage 2017 with other participants (April 20th, 2017) ***MVE #99 Promoer of the Week with other PFPX participants (June 29th, 2017) ***MVE #103 Rising Star of the Week (July 27th, 2017) ***MVE #110 Most Valuable Elitist (September 21st, 2017) ***MVE #113 Champion of the Week (October 12th, 2017) ***MVE #118 Beef of the Week against Jon McAdams (November 30th, 2017) ***MVE #126 Beef of the Week against The Revenant (February 22nd, 2018) ***MVE #126 Match of the Week against The Revenant (February 22nd, 2018) ***MVE #126 Most Valuable Elitist (February 22nd, 2018) ***MVE #128 Beef of the Week against The Revenant, Carlos Rosso & Ahren Fournier (March 14th, 2018) ***MVE #128 Match of the Week against The Revenant, Carlos Rosso & Ahren Fournier (March 14th, 2018) ***MVE #128 Most Valuable Elitist (March 14th, 2018) * Bridgetown Kumite: ** Bridgetown Kumite Male Champion (Inaugural, current) Category:EAW Voltage Category:EAW Category:Characters from England Category:Wrestlers born in England Category:Characters born in 1996 Category:EAW Extremists Category:EAW Elitist Category:Male Wrestlers Category:Male Professional Wrestlers Category:English Characters Category:Light-Heavyweight Category:REVOLT! combatant Category:English characters Category:English Wrestlers Category:Wrestlers Born In 1996 Category:2016 debuts Category:Wrestlers debuting in 2016 Category:EAW New Breed Champions Category:OWA Wrestlers Category:Expatriate professional wrestlers in Japan